


welcome to my home world

by hadesgate51



Category: Mar - Fandom
Genre: M/M, MAR / yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-17
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-02 02:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hadesgate51/pseuds/hadesgate51
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alviss has been sulking ever since Ginta returned to his world. so what will he do when the gate keeper clown sends him to that same world?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Surprise!

chapter 1   
welcome to my world 

 

its been two months since the end of the series and Alviss has been sulking ever since Ginta went back home  
“man I'm bored” bell flew over to Alviss with a frown on her face before taking off to see if she could find something. Then Alviss felt a pules-ashen before the gate keeper clown appeared laughing  
“i have a gift for you I'll send you to a world where you can have fun” then the clown's crossed eyes glowed and he started to laugh again before tossing Alviss in to the gate he guarded.  
Alviss had no time to react to the attack before he crashed in to a tree out side Ginta's house.  
Ginta was just coming home from school with koiyuki when he saw him   
“ no way Alviss what are you doing in my world” -Ginta  
Alviss started blushing as Ginta helped him out of the tree before introducing him to koiyuki  
“koiyuki this is Alviss, Alviss this is my best friend koiyuki” Alviss stared before looking at Ginta like he had a head ache “but she's princess snow” Alviss said confused to why the two started laughing   
“sorry, but princess snow is the other me from your world sorry if its confusing” Alviss rubbed his head before Ginta's dad jumped them “Alviss what you doing here how did you leave MAR” Ginta's mom followed wanting to know what all the noise was about  
“boss I don't know the gate keeper clown tossed me here” Ginta and his dad looked at each other before looking back at Alviss then back to each other then Ginta's dad whispered something that made Ginta start blushing and koiyuki nudged Ginta in the side “aren't you happy Ginta” Ginta turned even redder before turning to Alviss and smiling.   
Kioyuki said goodbye before taking off for home   
“Alviss will be staying with us, you have no say in this and Ginta he'll be in your room”-boss  
Alviss looked at Ginta before Ginta got up and ran to his room. Alviss sweat dropped at the reaction before he heard a crash and Ginta's parents started laughing   
“it nothing to worry about he's just cleaning so you have room to sleep too” -ginta's mom 

after an hour of crashing sounds and an congenial wahh Ginta walked out and grabbed Alviss's hand and showed him were he was to sleep.

“sorry if its small” Ginta said smiling from ear to ear  
Alviss looked around before spotting the two futons before blushing cause of how close their were together. “Ginta, Alviss we'll be back in a little while okay behavior okay” Ginta's mom screamed to the two boys. Alviss signed tilting his head so some of his blue hair covered one of his eyes and sat down on the floor. Ginta followed.

“hey Alviss how was thing in MAR after I left” Alviss thought for a moment before telling him   
“Dorthy and nanoshi are dating now, snow is in charge of MAR, jack and that girl he put the mushrooms on started dating, and Alan and ed are fighting about something I still don't know what thou”  
Ginta looked happy at the news that everyone was doing good “so what have you been up to” Alviss started to blush he hadn't really did anything but sulk around his house after Ginta left   
“nothing really” Ginta frowned even after all the fighting together Alviss still wouldn't open up to him.   
They sat in silent before Ginta's parents returned his mom beaming “i win” she said entering the room  
“ Alviss you'll be a student at Ginta's school starting tomorrow” Alviss looked at her puzzled before boss took over in explaining “you'll be in the same class as Ginta and koiyuki, and going to the same school” Alviss still looked puzzled before Ginta faced palmed him self and took the chance to try and explain better “you remember the training grounds” Alviss nodded before answering “yes”   
“well this is like that but you don't fight anyone” Alviss started to understand now and Ginta beamed at the fact that he could explain it better   
“so you two have to go to bed now its 9:30 and you have to be up at 6:00”  
Ginta struggled his shoulders and went to his closet pulling out a shirt and pants for Alviss to wear to bed   
surprisingly they fit Alviss well. Alviss crawled in to the futon before Ginta went to turn off the lights and head for bed him self. “night Alviss” “night Ginta”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its been so long.

chapter 2

welcome to school

Ginta rolled over and opened his eye to see blue hair and two yellow triangles under the persons left eye. Ginta jumped up surprised before the events caught up with him again. Ginta looked at the cloak to his right and in red letters it read 5:45. they had 15 minuets to go before getting up to get ready for school and Ginta couldn't fall back to sleep so he sat their watching Alviss sleep in till 6:00 when the alarm went off surprising the heck out of Alviss as he raised his head both his eye snapped open before Ginta hit the off switch and greeted him “sorry Alviss your not us to these things huh” Alviss rubbed his eye before flopping down back on his pillow staring at Ginta  
“ so what am I suppose to wear to this SCHOOL place” Ginta got up and grabbed the extra button up shirt and blue pants uniform from his closet and tossed it to Alviss who caught it with little problem. Then grabbed his and went to the bath room to change. By the time Ginta was done and so was Alviss it was 6:30  
“are you hungry Alviss” “ no I'm fine” Ginta looked a the cloak again when he heard a knock on the door it was koiyuki “hey what's going on your early”   
koiyuki started to pout “your on the classroom duty”  
Ginta went pale “ I completely forgotten about that come on Alviss its time to go”   
“ okay ”Alviss said grabbing the bag Ginta hand to him and following him and koiyuki  
“hey Alviss why are you wearing our school uniform”   
Ginta smiled “from now on he's going to be a student at are school and he's going to be living with me”  
koiyuki started to giggle as Alviss dodged Ginta's hug causing the blonde to pout at the older boy in till he surrendered to his fate and Ginta wrapped his arm around Alviss's neck.   
They made it to the school gate and ran to class Ginta got the class list and left Alviss with koiyuki in the school's court yard   
“Alviss do you like Ginta” Alviss lit up like a Christmas tree and out redden the redress rose.  
“wh-what made you ask that” koiyuki started to giggle at the reaction she got she never expected the calm and mature Alviss that Ginta talked about so much to be bashful and shy.   
“so you do you should tell him maybe he likes you just as much or more”. Alviss looked at the ground before signing “that's impossible he likes you not me” koiyuki rolled her eyes now this was going to be hard in the last few months since Ginta returned from MAR and told her what happened the way Ginta descried Alviss screamed I love you in koiyuki's mind but Alviss didn't notice. Even when they were walking Ginta was trying to touch Alviss as much as he could. Koiyuki signed before grabbing Alviss by the arm and taking him to the teachers lounge so the teacher could introduce him to the class.

The students took their seats as the teacher walked in Ginta sat one seat to the side and one back from kioyuki and the seat in front of him was empty so he couldn't wait for class to started. The teacher wrote Alviss's name on the board before turning to the class   
“this is Alviss he's Ginta's cousin he'll be in our class starting today, Alviss you'll be siting in front of your cousin and next to koiyuki okay. Today first period will be study hall I have a meeting to attend so behavior well I'm gone”  
the teacher left the class room. As she shut the door the whole class turned to Ginta and Alviss for answers “are you two really cousins” Ginta was mad about the way the girls looked at Alviss like he was fresh meat and they couldn't wait to attack.  
“yes and if anyone try's anything they'll answer to me” the class stepped back after seeing Ginta's eyes flicker red for an instant even after leaving MAR Ginta had kept all his superhuman ability and when he was in a bad mood his eye would flicker red. Koiyuki saw this and got up and hit him in the middle of his blonde head glaring at him Alviss chuckled at the move before Ginta winched at the look he was getting from koiyuki.  
The day went by fast in till gym class Alviss followed Ginta to the field after everyone was done changing the boys were doing track and the girls were doing bat-mitten. The couch made Alviss go first and was shocked when he made it around the track in 2 minutes Alviss walked over to Ginta   
“what is the face for did I screw up” Ginta smiled “no I think couch might be in shock “   
Alviss raised an eye brow before watching Ginta walk off to the starting line and got ready.  
“great its Ginta this will tack a while” a brown haired boy smarted off behind Alviss   
“yeah he may have gotten stronger and smarter in these two month but that means noticing he's still lame”  
Alviss was sincerely pissed these idiots didn't know about how hard Ginta trained to fight the chess pieces he had more things to boast about then there lame normal self's Alviss couldn't hold back from screaming at the to boys. “ what do you idiots know about Ginta to judge him” then they said something even Ginta couldn't ignore   
“whats the problem trash you look like a girl I bet you let him do you like one too” the other boy chimed in “yeah since your so keen on defending him or have you not notice no one else is” the first boy rested his hand on Alviss shoulder  
“why don't you give someone else a try instead of lame Ginta” the boy said it so loud the whole class turned from looking at a now pissed off Ginta to Alviss and step back a safe distends when they saw his eye so dead everyone had to agree no normal kid had those eye you had to have seen a lot of dead body's to get those kind of eye or have killed many.  
Ginta was not going to let that off and Alviss was ready to kill the brunet next to him. when one of the boys saw Ginta heading their way both his eye the color of blood and no sign of them changeling back like normally they did. he ran to get the only person alive that could stop this before it got really bad.   
Once the boy got to the girls he screamed koiyuki's name three time panicking that he would be to late   
“whats wrong yuta” the boy looked at her and yelled “some guys started bad mouthing Ginta and when the new kid Alviss stud up for him, then they pretty much said that he was being screwed by Ginta and Ginta's eye are blood red and he's going to kill them”   
koiyuki went pale “why didn't you just say Ginta was going to kill someone” the boy sweet-dropped before running after koiyuki to the track field. The time they got there Ginta had the boy in his grip chocking the life out of him and tightened his grip ever time the boy refused to apology  
“say it and I'll let you go” the boy continued to say “no” and Alviss was useless he was looking at Ginta with wide eyes surprised. “Alviss grab Ginta or he'll be expelled or worse” Alviss didn't know what expelled meant but if worse was there it had to be bad. “Ginta stop” Alviss screamed before grabbing the arm Ginta was using to hold the guy forcing him to let go and pinning him to the ground. Ginta's eye went back to blue and Alviss and everyone else signed from releaf.   
“this brings back memory's but wasn't I not the one you pined” Alviss raised an eye before realizing Ginta was right “why are you comparing yourself to echo”  
“no reason in particle” Ginta said grinning Alviss released Ginta from the hold before turning to look at a laughing koiyuki “that's what the fight looked like I thought you destroyed her clothing too” Alviss started to blush “ginta you told her about the war games” Ginta smiled  
“so I tell her everything” koiyuki smiled at Alviss before it hit him but to make sure  
“i even know the person Ginta's in love with”  
Ginta turned red before chasing koiyuki around the track well the couch watched laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

after ginta almost killing the kid koiyuki was now dead set on her friends getting together so they didn't have to get her when ginta snaps.

Koiyukis pov

thank the heavens my friend Ginta didn't kill utao. And thank the stars that was the last class of the day and that it was the weekend starting tomorrow . back in class everyone's staring at Ginta like he's a bad bad guy. Ooh I can't take it anymore   
“your all mean if you had done something before those idiots took it to the ex-streams of bad mouthing Alviss this wouldn't have happened” I swear I had smoke coming out of my head. So I grabbed my friends and dragged them home with me. Ginta was trying to calm me down the whole time.   
“koiyuki, koiyuki”-ginta

normal pov

koiyuki stormed out of the classroom with Ginta and Alviss they made it half the way to Ginta's home before the blue haired girl stopped to finial answer her blonde headed friend   
“yes Ginta”-koiyuki  
“wasn't it just this morning that I was scolded by you for classroom duty”-Ginta said frowning  
then it hit her “i'm so sorry Ginta I wanted to get you two out of that bad atmosphere”  
Alviss started laughing “man today was something”   
Ginta sweat-dropped “yeah I bet when we get home I'm in trouble if I don't explain”   
Alviss stopped laughing and smiled “I'll help I started it by snapping at them”  
the three walked to Ginta house when they entered boss and Ginta's mom where at the door waiting   
“we got a call that you tried to kill a boy Ginta explain”- Ginta's mom   
Ginta shrank a little before Alviss took over “its not Ginta fault, they were bad mouthing him so I snapped at them then one of them said that Ginta was my lover and that he could do me better and gitna snapped” Ginta parents mouths dropped boss was the first to talk   
“oh hell did you beat him good Ginta if I was there the boy would be half dead”  
Ginta smiled at his dad before looking at his mom and getting a look that said if you didn't beat him good i'll be mad “well Alviss stopped me from beating him really bad but I left a mark on his neck” both his mom and dad started to beam before koiyuki cleared he throat   
“um, aunty don't we need to talk about something” Ginta's mom's eyes snapped open completely when she remembered   
“yeah Ginta why don't you take Alviss to the park I'm sure he'd love to see the forest don't you” Ginta nodded before grabbing Alviss and taking off to the park.  
“so koiyuki whats the plan for tomorrows date”-Ginta's mom smiled evilly after asking   
“well I have two amusement park ticks for them and I verified that Alviss likes him too. I just don't know if we can get them to do what utao said” boss couldn't hold back his question any more   
“ why are you two planing Ginta's and Alviss first night and if you want that so badly why not just have koiyuki tell them to meat her at the park and them call and say she had something come up and you and I just not be here when they get back” the two women couldn't help staring that was a good plain they could even stay at Ginta's grandma's she has been wanting to see them again.  
“fine but you have to get something for them”-koiyuki said pointing at the older version of Ginta that was still his dad  
“ no I don't Ginta already has some” Ginta's mom stared at her husband before asking “when”  
“after we got back, I had noticed how he looked at Alviss well we where there so I got him some so he could dream at least, never thought Alviss would end up here” 

at the park 

“Ginta these trees are well cared for” Alviss said from the tree he had climbed   
“be carefull” Ginta said from the ground pleased that his mom suggested to come.   
Ginta fell asleep at the foot of the tree Alviss was in. Alviss realized this and jumped down to where the blonde slept “ginta your to cute when you sleep” Alviss mumbled Ginta heard ever word but was able to hold back the blush. Ginta opened his eyes and grabbed Alviss's hand before looking at him.  
“alviss” Alviss started to blush “yeah Ginta” Ginta lifted Alviss chin before kissing him on the lips then moveing back Alviss turned completely red before staring wide eyed at Ginta.  
“w-wh-what w-w-was t-h-at” Alviss was trembling and stuttering as Ginta moved his face closer to Alviss's “ I love you” Ginta said before locking their lips together again  
Ginta stopped kissing Alviss and grabbed his hand and there walked back home.

When they got to the house koiyuki was saying bye to Ginta's parents and stopped to give Ginta the ticks “Ginta do you two want to join me at the amusement park tomorrow”  
Ginta smiled well taking the ticks before koiyuki looked at Alviss he was still trembling  
“huh what happened Alviss”  
Alviss turned red again and ran inside. Koiyuki looked at Ginta before he started to answer the question before it was asked   
“i kissed him and confessed” Ginta said smiling  
koiyuki was speechless


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

koiyuki stared at the blonde in disbelief at his answer. And his parents looked shocked   
“what, but”-koiyuki couldn't even talk   
“what was his answer, well” Ginta said a little sadly “i didn't get one”  
everyone's jaws dropped and boss was the first to ask “huh, so you screwed up”  
Ginta blinked then smiled again “no judging from the way he reacted” the three in front of Ginta face palmed then his parents told him to go inside cause they need to tell him and Alviss something. As he did koiyuki waved good bye again and walked home confused.  
Inside boss went to get Alviss well his wife sat at the table with Ginta, when there walked in boss sat the blue haired teen down   
“okay you two when you get back from the amusement park we'll begone all night”-Ginta's mom  
“we're going to visit you gram-ma and gram-pa Ginta so be good well we're gone got it”-boss  
both boys nodded yes before being sent off to their room  
“Alviss it seems we have a date tomorrow” Ginta hummed Alviss started blushing at the comment   
“what do you mean” Ginta reached in to his pocket and pulled out the tickets koiyuki gave him   
“koiyuki gave me tickets to an amusement park and she tens to cancel at the last minuet so you and I get to have fun alone tomorrow” Alviss had turned so red it wasn't normal.  
Ginta and Alviss went straight to bed after getting dressed

next morning

Ginta awaken to a ray of light that came through the cracks of his blinds. He tried to rolled over when he noticed that Alviss was cuddled close by and sound a sleep.   
Man if I didn't care about your feelings I'd jump you Ginta thought before getting up and quietly heading to the kitchen to made breakfast this time Alviss was going to eat something. They had an action packed day a head and it wouldn't be good  
if Alviss had no energy to keep up. Ginta's parents had already left for his grandparents at 6 and it was 7:30 now and the park opens at 10 so they had little over 2 hour and .30 minuets to go and Alviss and Ginta had to eat first. Ginta placed the sun side up eggs and bacon on two plates before looking at the cloak that said 8 and started going upstairs to wake Alviss from his peaceful sleep.   
“Alviss waky waky” the blue haired teen stirred only a little and refused to open his eyes  
if that wont wake him them maybe this will was the thought that ran through his head   
“Alviss wake up or I'll jump you” Ginta whispered in Alviss's ear causing the blue hair boy to jump out of his futon.  
Ginta couldn't hold back the laugh growing in his throat, Alviss glare at the blonde.   
“ what's the look for Alviss we'll be late if you sleep any longer” Alviss was about to scream at Ginta when his stumic growled, his face went red and Ginta started laughing.  
“i made food its getting cold though” Alviss nodded and Ginta headed down stairs with him behind him. The two teens eat there food before Alviss went back up stairs to get changed.  
While waiting Ginta started thinking that he was over dress or was it under a plain white shirt, acid wash jeans, and plain snickers was all he was wearing. Ginta was to deep in though to notice Alviss standing next to him in the new clothes Ginta's mom had got him well they were at school  
“Ginta are you okay” Alviss said waving his hand in his face. Ginta smiled “you look good in black”   
Alviss couldn't stop the blush that covered his cheeks. Well Ginta stared at the white shirt with a black Celtic cross over the heart and random picture that went in and out, with plain jeans  
( if you don't get what I means check out route21 or hot-topic its those clothing where its a design then just the back color switching off )  
okay Ginta control yourself he though well drooling  
“um Ginta aren't we going to be late” just as he finished the sentence the phone rang Ginta jumped out of his seat and answered “hi this is Ginta who is this” Ginta placed it on speaker and you could hear   
kioyuki cleanly “Ginta I'm so sorry but I have to baby sit”  
“koiyuki get off the phone or I'll be lat for work”   
“yes mom, sorry Ginta please tell Alviss sorry for me thanks”   
as the call ended Alviss faced palmed   
“see I told you Alviss ”- Ginta said smiling  
“lets just go already” - Alviss signed

amusement park

when they made it to the park Alviss's jaw dropped  
“so what you think its different then MAR huh” Alviss just nobbled   
“this is so cool, what first” Ginta couldn't help smiling at how cute Alviss was  
“then fast or slow” Alviss looked a Ginta for a moment before raising an eye brow   
“is there any that are fun” Ginta started smiling from ear to ear   
“how about the roller coaster we don't have any thing in are stumics and its fast” Alviss nodded before Ginta grabbed his hand and took off to the roller coaster. Oh man was Ginta right as soon as they got on they were off Alviss couldn't help smiling as they headed for another ride this time the bumper cars.  
Alviss was to good a driver for Ginta to believe that MAR had no cars. As they crashed in to each other they laughed and kept on having fun.  
Ginta started heading for booths after they eat. Alviss as staring at everything in aw before spotting a cross necklace with two dragons twisting around it. The man in the booth said   
“if you can hit the targets all 6 to be exact them you'll win a prize”   
“ Alviss you like crosses huh” Alviss looked at the cross though cloudy eyes  
“since I was little I wanted to be a cross guard so I just naturally started likely them”  
wah so cute popped in to Ginta's head as he looked at Alviss  
“hay mister how much to play”  
“one dollor six shots” Ginta smirked before putting the money down and grabbing the pelt gun   
Alviss turned away from the cross to watch Ginta play  
they first target was on the top right corner going around in a circle Ginta hit it with out a problem, , Alviss was in aw before his mind Ginta is so cool Alviss caught him self before his thoughts went south and looked down blushing, Ginta aimed the next target which was two targets that were moving back and forth from side to side Ginta hit them just as they passed each other. The booth man's jaw dropped before hitting the floor as Ginta hit the last three and still have one pelt left  
“winner, choice your prize” Ginta was grinning from ear to ear well he pointed to the cross that Alviss was staring at, Ginta turned to see Alviss blushing for no reason heck he didn't even notice Ginta had won. So Ginta poketed the prize before looking at his watch it was 6 and he wanted to cook something for Alviss when they got home so it was time for the last thing the fairish wheel.   
“ Alviss, Alviss, Alviss” the third time Alviss final returned from his thoughts  
“yes sorry about that” Alviss said with an awkward gin on his face. Ginta let out a sign and grabbed Alviss's hand to lead him to the fairish wheel. When they got there they were in luck the line was short  
Alviss looked up at the ride before being forced in to the basket and sat down across from Ginta. The ride stopped and started again 4 times before they were close to the top   
“Alviss you never answered me when I said I love you” Ginta looked to the side blushing before looking out the corner of his eye watching as Alviss moved over to sit with him   
“ cause I don't know if this is love or just a crush” just as he said that the basket moved and Ginta locked lips with him kissing him gentle   
wow Ginta's lips are softer then I thought – Alviss   
I can't wait to get home- Ginta  
as the basket reached the bottom again the two teens stopped kissing and got off to head for home.

When they got home Ginta forced Alviss to stay in the living room well he cooked   
after and hour Ginta grabbed Alviss's hands and sat him at the table   
“sorry its only cheeseburgers and fries” Alviss started laughing before eating.

After eating Alviss and Ginta sat on the couch kissing only braking apart for air.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After about two hours of kissing, Ginta thought it was a good time to give Alviss the prize he had been looking at before they went to the fairish wheel  
“Alviss I have something for you” Alviss crocked his head to the side signing a little at the fact they weren't kissing any more. Ginta reached in to his pocket pulling out the cross smiling at the stars in Alviss's eye as he jumped into the blondes lap kissing him.  
“When did you win it” Ginta frowned I know it he was daydreaming   
“Alviss what were you daydreaming about that made you not pay attention” Alviss blushed red before looking down and blushing even more at the fact he had both legs bent on each sides of Ginta and he was awful close to Ginta's groin “don't tell me you just notice Alviss” before Alviss could answer Ginta wrapped his arm around Alviss’s waist pulling him in to a deep kiss.   
Alviss's eyes went wide before slowly closing. Ginta nipped the older teen’s bottom lip so he could get a better taste causing Alviss to gasp at the attack before Ginta slipped his tongue in.   
Alviss was enjoying the kiss in till he felt Ginta's hands travel to his pants, he broke the kiss panting “wait... not here” the blue net pleaded Ginta couldn't hold back the smirk forming on his face   
“Okay them we'll go to our room”  
Alviss nodded before staggering to his feet and following Ginta upstairs. 

Luckily the futons were still out from earlier. Ginta grabbed Alviss's hand and pulled him into a kiss slowly lowering him on to one of the futons Alviss moved his hands under Ginta's shirt before they broke the kiss to remove both their shirts and pants leaving their boxers.  
“Alviss are you okay with this”  
Ginta couldn't hide the worry in his voice Alviss smiled before locking their lips back together and deepening the kiss himself. Ginta leaned into the blue net forcing him to lie down.   
Ginta had been studying for this day since he got back but wasn't sure if he know enough.   
The blonde slipped his hands up to Alviss's nibble before gentle rubbing them. And to his joy receiving a pleased moan from the older boy beneath him.   
Then Ginta stopped the kiss so he could nip and lick Alviss's neck causing him to tremble.   
Ginta smirked before heading lower kissing and licking as he went. Alviss could barely hold back the moans escaping his mouth. “Ginta...ah.... so good” Ginta started heading for Alviss's boxer removing them with ease before taking his member in this mouth suck and fondling as he moved his head up and down. Alviss started moaning even more at the feeling before gasping at the first climax Ginta happily swallowed Alviss's seeds before opening a drew and getting out a tub and started sucking Alviss again but this time Ginta uncapped the tub squeezing a large amount of the cream on his fingers before poking Alviss twitching hole causing the teen to gasp.   
“Are you ready, this may hurt little” Alviss nodded before shake as the first finger entered his body   
Ginta moved his finger around hoping to find Alviss's sweet spot. He was able to loosen Alviss up for the next finger as he pushed it into him, Ginta could feel Alviss cringe “Alviss sorry did that hurt”   
Alviss sat up nodding before pulling Ginta in to a kiss.  
“make it feel better” Alviss pouted at Ginta before the blonde cracked a evil smile pulling Alviss's legs apart more thrusting his fingers in deeper causing his beloved to throw his head back followed by moans and panting “you pretty much ready for me but I think three fingers aren't enough to properly work” Alviss looked at Ginta with clouded eye's before feeling Ginta's fingers thrust in again hitting his sweet spot dead on “AHHH” Ginta took out his fingers before removing his own boxers   
Alviss was to busy trying to catch his breath to pay any attention to Ginta's movements. Ginta kissed Alviss on the forehead before placing his hand in the middle of the blue nets back forcing him to lie down again and lift his ass up to a good position for him to enter. “I love you Alviss” as that was said Alviss’s body larch causing him to scream in pain and whimper tears forming in his eyes  
Ginta froze at the moment Alviss screamed “I'm sorry” Ginta whispered in Alviss's ear rubbing his back as gentle as he could and trying hard to ease his pain “ah...” Alviss sobbed for a moment before locking lips with Ginta  
“Move” Alviss ordered after realizing the pain was from Ginta not moving   
Ginta winced before slow moving his hips, Alviss signed when the pain started to disappear letting small moans escape from his lips followed by loader once. Ginta locked his lips with Alviss's again before slamming in to him causing both to climax. After the climax Ginta pulled out of Alviss slowly lying down next to him before pulling him in to a tight huge still apologizing for hurting him  
“I’m really sorry” Alviss smile before wrapping his arms around Ginta chest   
“Its okay it won’t hurt next time” Ginta frowned he didn't want to do this again he was to afraid Alviss would be in pain again. Alviss notice Ginta trembling before looking the blonde straight in the eyes.  
“What’s wrong”-Alviss  
“I don't want to do this again”-Ginta  
“Why it was the first time that's all, what was it not what you thought” Alviss exclaimed   
“What that's not it, its just I don't want to hurt you again” Ginta sobbed griping Alviss even tighter   
“Then start moving sooner you stayed still to long it hurt cause you...” Ginta locked lips with Alviss before he could finish the sentence. Braking apart for air “Ginta again please” Alviss whispered in Ginta's ear. Ginta hesitated for a moment before Alviss grind in to him with his hips with eye full of lust begging for more.   
“i give” Ginta said before slipping his member in to Alviss again causing him to moan and throw his head back trying to take Ginta member deeper.  
“Do it hard this time” Alviss asked panting and moaning. Ginta turned red before doing just that.  
Man at this rate I might die from exhaust before Alviss

 

The next morning

Alviss and Ginta were sound asleep and who wouldn't be after nonstop sex till morning  
Ginta's mom unlocked the front door storming in unhappy   
“That’s why we stopped going to visit she's insufferable” she screamed at her husband  
“Hey, I wasn't the one that wanted to go visit I just said we should go out”-boss  
Boss ignored his wife's banter and headed up to wake Ginta and Alviss as he opened the door he closed it and turn walking back down  
“Huh I thought you were going to wake the boys”- Ginta's mom   
“I was but their still um”-boss  
“They did it” boss nodded to his wife blushing, she squealed before jumping for joy   
“What are you a fan girl” boss asked with an eye brow raised. Ginta's mom stopped cheering and started glaring at her husband “no I'm just tiered of the mopping”  
When noon came around the two boys finally got up Alviss staggered to the bath well Ginta smiled at the ceiling still feeling tiered. Then got up and head to join Alviss in the shower after an hour they got dress and headed for the kitchen as Alviss walked in his jaw dropped at the beaming faces of boss, koiyuki, and Ginta's mom. Before blushing when Ginta wrapped his arms around his waist and smiled sleepily at the three at the table   
“Have to much fun yesterday you two” koiyuki giggled   
“No, how was the baby sitting” Alviss couldn't hold back the laugh forming in his throat Ginta was hiding what they did so well. “It was horrid they were worse then normal” koiyuki whined.   
“ to bad” Alviss said escaping Ginta's huge just for boss to poke him in the back “ow!” escape Alviss mouth at the pain that shot though his spin. Ginta glared at his dad before getting an apologetic look  
“I saw you two this morning, I’m surprised Alviss is able to walk” Ginta stomped over to his dad punching him in the arm “says the guy that bought me yaoi to study and the cream” Ginta scold   
The two girls looked at boss pissed off “so that's what you meant” Ginta's mom glared.  
Well Ginta's mom lectured boss they went out to the park near by and hung out.


End file.
